


Needing More

by DreamWeaverStarSweeper



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWeaverStarSweeper/pseuds/DreamWeaverStarSweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver discovers Felicity's needs match his own. A little bit of fluff a little bit of steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing More

**Author's Note:**

> What started as a bit of fluff turned a little bit steamier... ok a lot steamier! This is my first time writing a sex scene, I tried to be sexy but tasteful. I hope I achieved that much. Comments are welcome!

“Stop!” her voice rang loud in his head. She didn’t say his name but he could hear it between the lines. He held his arm in mid swing, looking down at the bloody and bruised man beneath him.  
“Please.” Oliver felt the rage melt away and a chill started to creep up in it’s place. He released the man’s collar and stood up. Breathing heavily, he turned to face Felicity. Felicity was holding the strap of her dirty and ripped dress together, barefoot and shivering.  
“It’s over.” her voice was so small it took all the strength left in him not to wrap her up in his arms. “Let’s just go home.”  
He didn’t think he could keep the rage from his voice just yet, so he nodded to her. She turned for the door but he stopped her with a small touch to her elbow. With a quick glare at the man lying on the floor behind him, Oliver unzipped his hood and took his undershirt off. He held the shirt out for Felicity who gave him a small smile. He gingerly helped her slip it over her head and torn dress. He followed her out of the old warehouse, his hand hovering just above her back.  
Back at the foundry, Felicity sat on the surgical table with a blanket wrapped around her. Dig gently checked her vitals. “I’m fine. Really.”  
“Are you sure? You don’t need to go to the hospital?”  
“I’m sure. All he did was rough me up a little. He was just trying to scare me.”  
“Did he?” Dig asked quietly.  
“Only a little. But I’m better now, I promise. Its just a few scratches and bruises.” she gave him a smile and rested her hand on his arm.  
Dig grazed the back of his hand over her cheek and kissed her forehead.  
“You’re a strong one.” then he winked at her and patted her knee.  
Oliver watched them from the other side of the foundry while he traded his green hood for a grey hoodie and a pair of jeans. As he slipped out of the first he tried to imagine the anger and rage going off with it. It worked a bit, but he still felt tense and jittery. But as soon as he met Felicity’s eyes he felt his body freeze. Suddenly he felt as exhausted as she looked.  
“Let’s take you home, huh?” He reached out to her and she took his hand to slide off the table.  
Twenty minutes later Oliver was helping her climb into bed. He graciously looked away as she dropped the blanket that replaced her tattered dress. It didn’t escape him, however, that she still wore his grey t-shirt, and as far as he could tell, nothing else. Seeing that much of her skin was a shock to his system. He tried his best to keep thoughts of touching her out of his mind, this was not the time or place.  
As she was burrowing into her covers, Oliver flicked off her lights. He was slipping out of her door when he heard her call out to him. He smiled at her sleepy voice and turned back to her.  
She was looking at him, just her head showing under the comforter. “Will you stay with me?”  
That question would have ended any man.  
“Yeah” he breathed.  
He stepped back into her room and closed the door behind him. The moon shone across the bed, a silver stream of light guiding him. He unzipped his hoody and draped it across the headboard before he pulled the sheets aside and climbed in.  
He stayed on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and sighed as she shifted closer to him. He raised his right arm and let her rest her head on his bare chest. Carefully, he let his hand rest on her hip. She reached over his stomach and found his left hand. She ran her thumb over his bruised and cracked knuckles.  
Feeling her breathing and holding her in his arms like this frightened him as much as it excited him. They had shared so many moments over the last few years, but this moment, this quiet, simple, innocent moment, as it was, was so intimate, and special to him. He didn’t want to ruin anything. He didn’t want to ruin this moment, he didn’t want to ruin their friendship, but he also didn’t want to ruin what they could be. He felt the familiar sense of panic rising in him as he followed this train of thought. So he cleared his throat, concentrating on the circles her thumb was making over his knuckles.  
“I’m sorry I scared you tonight.” Though he spoke softly, his voice sounded so loud to him. She shifted her head to look up at him.  
“You didn’t. I just didn’t want you to kill him.”  
“I wanted to,” he admitted. She remained quiet, positioning her head back on his chest.  
“I know.” she whispered. Her circling thumb started to slow. He couldn’t see her face, but he could feel her whole body start to relax against his. “I don’t want you to have that on your hands, you…” her voice became fainter and started to slur a bit. “… you already carry too much.” The words barely escaped her mouth before she was asleep at his side.  
Oliver felt the muscles around his heart tighten. The amount of tenderness and affection he felt for Felicity Smoak was unbearable at times. He asked him self every day how he got so lucky in meeting her. She had become his rock and moral compass. She was his savior.  
Gently he kissed the top of her head and tucked her even closer to his body. For the first time in months, Oliver felt himself fading into sleep, easily and willingly falling.  
He woke, hours later, to a tender kiss on his shoulder. Felicity was awake, her arm still draped across his stomach. But now he felt the length of one of her naked legs stretched across one of his. He kept still and tried to ignore the knot forming in his abdomen, the familiar tug of arousal.  
Felicity wasn’t making it easy for him though. She boldly pressed her lips against his chest; he felt the tip of her tongue warm against his skin. He clenched his jaw and felt her lips curve up in a satisfied smile. He ran his hand up her back but kept his eyes closed, reveling in the feeling of this new contact. Taking his movement as a cue, Felicity shifted so that she now straddled him, her hips hovering over his. She leaned down and grazed her teeth along the tender skin of his throat.  
Oliver’s eyes popped open and he grabbed a fist full of her shirt, his shirt. “Felicity?” he groaned, his voice still gravelly with sleep.  
“Do you want me to stop?” her voice was deep and raspy. The sound of it sending sparks through his entire body. He met her eyes and held them.  
“No.”  
She didn’t waste anytime, taking his lips with hers. He released his fist at her hip and ran his hands under her shirt. Feeling her soft skin against his palms filled him with heat and intense need. She bit his bottom lip and broke their kiss.  
“I want you so bad, I can’t wait any longer.” she said, verbalizing his thoughts.  
Words failed him. He just pulled her back to his mouth, kissing her hard, his tongue sliding easily in with hers. He didn’t want to wait anymore either. She trailed kisses over his jaw and down his neck. She placed open-mouthed kisses on his chest. Sliding a bit down his body, her hands trailing down his sides, she caught the skin of his stomach between her teeth. He hissed in surprise and arched up.  
He couldn’t let that continue or it would be over too soon. He pulled her away, bringing his legs up behind her back. He held her by the arms and just looked at her. She was breathing heavily, her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen and a beautiful pink. Her hair was tousled and wild. She was so sexy in his t-shirt he couldn’t take it. Her eyes, bright and mischievous, studied him as brazenly as he studied her. Slowly, she reached down to the edge of her shirt and pulled it over her head.  
Oliver’s hands found her hips as he took in this new sight of Felicity. She was small and compact, like a gymnast. Straddling him in all her glory, with nothing but bright blue panties on, she didn’t look fragile. She looked strong and daring. He grazed a hand up her side, following the curve of her hip. He cupped her breast, which fit perfectly in his hand. His thumb grazed her nipple and she quivered in his hands, her stomach tightening. He watched the color rise in her cheeks. She bit her lip and leaned into his hands.  
Suddenly, he needed more, more contact with her. He sat up, shifting so that she was still straddling his lap, but now they were chest to heaving chest. He pressed one of his hands into the curve of her back, pressing her closer to him. He kissed her neck and down to her collarbone. She arched against him coaxing a moan from his lips. When she dragged her nails down his back he bit into the soft flesh of her shoulder.  
A small sound escaped her, fueling his desire. He wanted to touch all of her, wanted to feel every inch of her with his hands. He ran them over her thighs, up her amazing ass, over her back and into her hair. He kissed her hard, reveling in the way she felt and tasted, completely new but right, new but familiar.  
He lifted her up and away from him so he could free himself from his pants. She watched him, kneeling on the bed, hot desire burning in her eyes. He was back to kissing her in seconds, urgent and rough. He picked her up off the bed with one arm and pulled her panties off with the other. Standing with her pressed against him he took a moment to breathe. She reached around him to the nightstand and pulled a condom from the top drawer. She stepped away from him, sitting back on the bed. He closed the distance between them, positioning himself between her knees. He bent down, sliding his hand behind her head and kissed her hard. She climbed further on to the bed and he followed her.  
They were both breathing heavily now, underneath him her chest moved up and down. He lowered his mouth to one of her breasts. She moaned and ran her hand through his hair. He was so ready for her it hurt. Her hand moved down between them, efficiently covering him with the condom. He growled, catching her nipple between his teeth. Her breathe caught and shook in her chest. She shivered with desire beneath him. He kissed back up her chest and neck to her mouth. He kissed her before he pulled back to look at her. Their eyes met and held as he carefully slid into her. Her lips parted and her eyes fluttered closed. He grunted and moved his hips slowly.  
She felt so damn good. She was perfect. Now that they were connected, the crazed wandering of hands slowed, to smooth caresses and gentle kisses in between moans and gasps. He could feel it building in both of them; the way she quivered and tensed around him and the small “yes’s” gasped into his ear.  
He felt her reach climax, her nails digging into his back. He kissed her open mouth one more time and then followed her into oblivion.


End file.
